A new plaything
The human princess was small and petite, her skin a lovely creamy color and cheeks rosy, her long brown hair braided into a tight bun on the back of her, a necessity of having had to wear a large and uncomfortable helmet for an extended period of time. A few stray locks had come free and they fell across her face, her lips, painted with a deep red lipstick, parted in slight worry as she watched her friend - no, more than that; her lover - being led away by the guards. She watched Han disappear from sight, then turned and looked at the tyrannical ruler of this smoky, dim and dank palace on the desert planet Tatooine. "Bring her to me!" Jabba the Hutt bellowed forth. His cold reptilian eyes had not left her since he'd ordered Han taken away. And now he eyed her with barely-contained lust. He beckoned with his short, chubby, almost baby-like arms and suddenly Princess Leia Organa felt herself taken by the arms by two guards, a fat, green Gammorrean, the other a masked man, and hauled, resisting halfheartedly towards the Hutt. Jabba shifted about in great excitement, his eyes focusing on the chestplate of her armor, and what he knew lay beneath. She thought back to how easy the plan had seemed. Get in disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh, offering Chewie to Jabba in return for payment... and then spend the night, releasing Han from the carbonite and escaping with him. Somehow, though, Jabba had known. And now Han was being taken to who knew where... and she was being led to a very different fate. She knew his reputation, and where this was going, and tried very, very hard to steel herself up for what was certain to be a very unpleasant experience. The crowd parted before their approach. As she was pushed towards where Mighty Jabba sat, he licked his lips. and soon she stood before the Jabba, whose pudgy little fingers twitched and flexed in anticipation of the pleasure to come. Despite having eyed Lyn Me as a replacement for Oola, the urge to feed her to the Rancor had been too great after he'd done the same to Oola. And so instead of collaring her as his new pet he'd opened the trapdoor underneath her feet and sent her screaming into the blackness, and he'd greatly enjoyed her horrifying fate. Leia knew of the incident. She remembered hearing the doomed Twi'Lek's screams shortly after her arrival at the palace while still disguised as Boushh. Now Mighty Jabba needed a new slave to be kept chained to him. Why not this human? Leia, despite her predicament, felt her indignation rising, if not exactly her courage. This filthy slug repulsed her and presumed to have her treated roughly by his thugs. Didn't he know who she was? A princess and a key leader of the Rebellion? "We have powerful friends," she said as the Gammorrean held her by the shoulders, forcing her to stand before Jabba. Being this close to the hideous gangster was nearly unbearable. "You're gonna regret this!" she vowed, hoping she sounded tough. Mighty Jabba listened to her pathetic words of - as far as he was concerned - false bravery. His mouth twisted into a smug smirk and a throaty little chuckle rumbled up from the depths of his throat. "I'm sure," he said. "Leiaaahhhhh..." he said in a husky whisper, and licked his lips again. Looking down at the thick tongue slathering those fat chops, Leia flinched and turned away in revulsion with pitiful little cry of "Ohhhh...!" Jabba then said he was going with rape her. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing it was all a bad dream. The Gammorrean took her by both arms and shoved her closer and closer, until she was shoved right up against the monstrous doughy belly. Leia felt herself pushed against his fatty rolls, thick flesh squishing with wet squelching noises against her armor as her face came within inches of his own, slime being smeared over the front of her armor. Although she'd already suspected why Jabba had wanted her taken to him in this manner, it couldn't prepare her for it. Mighty Jabba's huge nostrils flared as they drank in the scene of the female flesh so near, and he uttered a gurgling sigh as he licked his lips. The Hutt enjoyed the look of disgust on her face. Nearby, Threepio whimpered pathetically, moaning that he couldn't watch and turning away. Even Bib Fortuna looked a little disgusted and winced at what was beginning to unfold before him. Salacious Crumb would've burst into laughter at Leia's expense... if watching Oola and a Gammorrean guard get swallowed by the Rancor hadn't gotten him hungry. The monkey lizard would never cackle again, stewing as he was in the great gut of his Master. Leia squirmed and turned her head back around to glare into Jabba's glassy reptilian eyes with a look of angry defiance on her face. All her suspicions about the Hutt's reputation with women were now confirmed. She felt her courage returning, if only a little bit, and looked over his huge face so close to her. She found herself morbidly fascinated. "If you let me go and Solo go, the Rebellion will pay you handsomely," she said suddenly. Jabba gave her the satisfaction of hearing words of consideration. "Are you offering a bargain?" he asked. Leia was wary of how easily he seemed to be accepting her offer, remembering how stubborn he was earlier when she was still disguised as Boushh. It entered her mind that Jabba was lying and just toying with her, but, all things considered, she was not in a position to argue. Meager hope was still hope. Even if it ended up being false hope. She moistened her red lips and nodded a little hesitantly in response. "Yes," she said. "One which will be beneficial to you in more ways than you can possibly imagine." The Hutt pursed his lips and glanced off to the side, then a moment later he suddenly opened his lips and leaned forward. Leia watched, transfixed, as his huge face came even closer, and was still trying to process what he was doing as suddenly those rancid lips slid over her pert ruby-red ones in a horrifying, slimy kiss that had her squeezing her eyes shut and shuddering all over. After a moment he leaned back, a thin string of spittle connecting their mouths. A flick of the fat tongue broke it, and the glob dangled from Leia's pretty red lips as she panted. "Your proposal is worth consideration," Jabba said finally. "For the time being, consider yourself my insurance policy." Leia was mildly relieved, but still horribly repulsed, her lips smeared with his saliva as she turned away once more, pursing her lips as Jabba licked her face again, slopping his tongue down her neck. "Your hostage, you mean," she said firmly. She shuddered once more as she felt the tongue slurp down her tender throat. "There are all sorts of words for it, Leia," Mighty Jabba said. He barked something in Huttese and everyone except the Gammorrean guard holding her left the room, drawing the curtain after themselves. Jabba looked past her and nodded at the guard. The Gammorrean pulled Leia away from the dais by a few feet, then stopped, still holding her tightly. "You have a couple of choices to make, my pretty, the first of which is stay alive...or..." He let the word dangle. Leia turned her head to glare at him. The threat was unfinished, and yet she knew of Jabba's reputation for cruelty, which far exceeded his one for perversions. She remembered Lyn Me's terrifying screams as she died down in the pit. Perhaps it was best to submit. She nodded, and then allowed herself to be hauled away by the Gammorrean. Jabba watched her go and chuckled evilly. ~*~ The next day, Jabba's tongue slid over her face for what seemed like the millionth time as Leia lay sprawled on the dais alongside him in the musky, dim audience chamber, her body against his moist bulk. Jabba's greasy bulk heaved against her naked belly and half-covered breasts. The Max Rebo band played a slow, smutty tune that fit the proceedings, and Yarna danced by herself out in the middle of the room, her fat body jiggling hypnotically. Rystal and Greeata sang in seductive, sultry tones, having a little difficulty after the loss of Lyn Me forced them to adapt from being a trio to a duo, but no one noticed or cared. All eyes were on Jabba and newest prize. The floor show was just window dressing. This turn of events had certainly surprised Leia. She had assumed she'd be put in a cell like Han. Instead, she found herself wearing a humiliatingly skimpy dancing girl's costume. Her hair now tied back in a single, long attractive braid that draped over one shoulder, and she was naked except for a golden metal bra and a long maroon loincloth with nothing underneath. Velvet shoes covered her small feet and a gilded collar encircled her throat. A length of golden chain ran from the front to Jabba's hand. He never let go of it, holding on to her at all times. Leia tried to turn away with horror as his tongue again decided to explore her face, shifting uncomfortably against him as she squirmed in his doughy embrace. Jabba hugged one of his arms tighter around her slender waist, her taut tummy rubbing and heaving against his slimy rolls of fat as she was held against his great belly. He started licking down along her jaw, her dainty hands pushing against what could charitably be called his shoulders as that tongue roamed ever lower, leaving its glistening trail of saliva. Mighty Jabba enjoyed the slight bounce of her mostly covered breasts as she spat out the slime he'd smeared over her face. After the long night before and then this morning, Leia learned that his slime dried up and smeared off very easily when on human flesh. And so she endured him. Both in hopes that despite this degrading treatment he intended to hold to their deal, and, if not, then at least she could hold out until Luke arrived. As she made another pathetic attempt to pull herself away, Mighty Jabba proceeded to start licking the base of her neck, right over her collar, as meanwhile he slipped a hand over her backside, groping right through the loincloth. Leia closed her eyes and gave a soft grunt as she felt his hand clutching possessively over her small rear end, only partially covered by the back part of the loincloth. She didn't speak. She hadn't said a single word to him since the previous day and she didn't intend to. Jabba slipped a couple of fat digits up under the back part of Leia's loincloth, groping along the bottom curve of her backside. Her rear felt firm to his touch. Meanwhile, he began to lick the tops of her breasts. Squeezing a clammy handful of buttock, Jabba pulled Leia's hips closer, shoving her pelvis into his belly as he shoved his tongue smoothly down between the twin fleshes of her cleavage. Leia did not expect her reaction - she gave a little moan and felt herself moisten a bit between her legs, and not just from the slime soaking through the front part of the loincloth. Jabba couldn't help himself - he started laughing, thick wells of rank rank breath puffing over Leia's face. "HO-Ho-ho-ho-ho, HAH-hah-hah-ha-hyeaaiiiighghghhgh..." Leia grimaced at his taunting laughter. Jabba slurped her face again. "Remove your top, my pet." She hesitated at this command, but decided to obey it. With a look of disdain on her smooth pretty face to indicate it was done under protest, she lifted her arms and reached behind herself to unclasp the metal top portion of her costume, allowing the ornate bra to fall away with a soft snapping sound of the released clasp, baring her modest but beautiful breasts to the Hutt. Jabba stared for a moment at those tasty breasts and then he started to slowly lick them, sliding his tongue in slow passes over each in turns, rubbing its tip in small circles 'round the nipples, forcing them to harden and become almost painfully erect as the cool air touched the slime coating them. "Ohhh..." Leia's moan sounded different from the one she gave the previous day. As much as she hated herself, it was arousing her immensely what he was doing. Her firm breasts heaved and wiggled as Jabba's tongue teased them. Jabba freed one hand from Leia's waist to reach for the side of her loincloth, caressing her thigh and hip beneath it. He kept licking her breasts and groping her ass and then he shoved his other hand between his belly and Leia's thigh, behind the front part of the garment she wore. Finding what he sought, he pressed a couple of fat fingers into Leia's waiting womanhood, sliding inside of her moist nether lips. Leia hitched in a sudden gasp and arched her bare back, grinding herself against Mighty Jabba, opening her thighs willingly to him now. The Hutt watched her carefully, still slathering her breasts in saliva as he slowly reamed his finger up inside her sex. Leia slowed rolled her hips in time to the movements of Jabba's fingers, her chain clinking softly, a long, low moan coming forth from within her, deep and throaty. She touched herself, groping over her naked breasts, squeezing them, feeling Jabba's tongue slather over them and her hands. He kept reaming his fat fingers deeper into her, two of them pushing up and crowding her wet womanhood, and oh, the delight he took from her vocal reactions! He was also enjoying the conflicting looks of pleasure and disgust on her face. A thin sheen of sweat began to appear on Leia, mingling in the cool air with Jabba's slime and saliva as she ground her womanhood harder on his invading fingers. Jabba's big belly got dimpled and squashed around as Leia's hips slowly gyrated and ground up against it, her breath getting heavier, slimy breasts heaving, hard nipples bushing over his flab, and he kept it up, wanting to hear her. "Moan..." he commanded. Leia promptly obeyed, closing her eyes again and loosing a salacious moan from her parted lips as she leaned her ponytailed head back, squeezing and clenching her entrance around Jabba's fingers and continuing to rub her breasts, pushing them against the Hutt's soft, doughy body. "Uhhhhn..." she moaned. Jabba released her backside - she wasn't going anywhere now - and groped at one of her breasts, cupping it and roughly thumbing the nipple, continuing to assault her sex with his fingers, spreading them out, curling them, pulling and stroking at her wet walls, making her so fucking wet... so close now... Leia moaned, a high, whimpery little cry of need. She was close. She felt it building within her. The dawning climax. Her hips began to work faster, her juices dribbling out over Jabba's hand. And then he suddenly withdrew his fingers. Leia blinked, her hips bucking reflexively in the air for a brief moment before she slowly stopped, opening her eyes and leaning her head forwards to look at Jabba in confusion and anger. He simply stopped, leaving her panting and moaning against him but doing nothing else to fulfill her desire. Jabba licked his lips but did nothing else. Leia collapsed panting against him, giving another disappointed little whimper. He didn't volunteer to assist her. He just watched her with detached scrutiny, knowing exactly what he was doing. Biting her lower lip, Leia hesitantly slid her hand beneath the loincloth, intending to please herself if he'd let her. He wouldn't. He grabbed the chain and pulled it to the side, angling the collar to the back of her neck, and he tugged it hard, enough to make Leia stop what she was doing and try to rescue her precious air. * Leia's hands flew up to grab at the collar. "Ack...!" * Jabba put his tail in her mouthand she was forced to have his tail cum in her mouth, Leia was forced into her proper sex pose as he went in her vagina she felt it clench and squeeze him she grunted as he fondled her boobs bouncing as he wrapped her stomach up as he raped her long he cum in her was horrible and yet good her body was writhing with total disgust yet extreme pleasure anddiscomfort her stomach was bulgdeing her mouth was forced to except his toung. "You touch yourself only if I tell you to," Jabba rumbled, then loosened his grip on the chain slightly, allowing her to breath, but keeping her in the chokehold. "You seem annoyed," Jabba observed after a moment of studying her face. "Permission to speak. Within reason." "You... didn't let me finish," Leia said hoarsely. "Finish what?" Jabba licked his lips, eying her heaving breasts, the slime already drying. "My..." Leia trailed off and looked away, then turned back and eyed Jabba, blushing slightly. She didn't want to say it, but... "Climax." Mighty Jabba was enjoying this far more than she could possibly understand. "What do you wish to do about it, then?" "I... I wish to finish, if it is my Master's wish." She frowned a little. Jabba grinned. "I might need some convincing. Ask me more properly, my pet." Leia flushed and nibbled on her lower lip. It was obvious she was impatient. Her demeanor and voice took on a more humble air. "Please, Mighty Jabba... let climax, if such is your delight..." He tugged her chain. "Say it again." "Uhh... please." He twisted the chain back to Leia's front and yanked her back to him, grabbing her by her slender waist in both hands, the princess crying out, Jabba moving his carefully positioned tail over and proceeding to ram it under her loincloth and right between her thighs, thrusting it up, up, UP! Leia felt the thick tip of the tail probing, gasping as she thought it was about to penetrate her rear end before it instead curled up and began to slide into her still sensitive womanhood. Again she groaned and arched her back. Jabba slipped his hands down onto Leia's hips and pulled, letting her get some leverage as the princess turned slave spread her thighs around the front of his bulbous belly, grinding up on it as he reamed his tail deeper and deeper until it bottomed out. He waited for her initial frenzy of moans and bucks and squirms to finish, and once she placed her hands upon the upper slops of his belly, getting into just the right position... she began to ride her Master. Ride him she did, grinding her heaving, nearbly naked form to him with a deep and wanton lust she'd never known before, her face close to Jabba's, heedless of the fact she found him revolting earlier, breathing deeply of his fetid breath as it washed over her. Her hips rolled slowly with her exertions as it ground and squeezed his tail deep within her womanly depths, kissing him, ignoring the fact it was his nose she kissed, getting mucus and snot all over her ruby lips anew. Her breasts bounced and slapped against Jabba's flab, making his belly jiggle, and she grunted and panted, riding him harder, really humping his big belly, squeezing a good hunk of flabby flesh up between her thighs as she strove to get that hard tail in deeper. Jabba started licking her breasts in quick slurps and slaps, making her buck, moan... and then... THEN...! "Cum for your Master..." Leia loosed her final lusty cry as she hit her peak and screamed out in sheer delight as her form was rocked by a powerful orgasm, body shuddering as thick juices poured out around Jabba's tail in rivulets to dribble down the thick, green wiggling length. Jabba kept at her, not letting up in the slightest, milking his new slave for all she was worth. His own orgasm was eminent as well. Mighty Jabba's seed oozed out of his tail, increasing his slave's lust as she came. Leia continued bucking wildly for a few moments longer as she rode out the last waves of the orgasm, before slowly, it tapered off, and she collapsed against Jabba's slimy fat body, this time sated. As the gasping, sweaty form slid down the boated belly to lay exhausted outstretched on the dais before her Master, his excess seed slowly poured from her sex. Mighty Jabba rumbled in delight and shut his eyes. Beneath him, Leia slowly closed hers as well, and in moments was fast asleep. Jabba's eyes slid open, looking down at the nearly nude, slimy form of his new pet. His lips parted gently, and he salivated hungrily. Thick mucus also now poured from his flaring nostrils as he breathed deep. The disgusting mixture of drool and snot slowly slid down his heaving belly to pool on Leia's breasts and tummy. Jabba did a slow circuit of his fat chops with his tongue, lapping up his own snot and spit and belching happily. Leia was definitely turning out to be a very good slave. This one he wouldn't feed to the Rancor. Yet. That might come later. He tightened his grip on the chain which held Leia bound to him. This one, he knew, was going to last him a long time. Tomorrow he'd execute Solo and his Wookiee friend, using them to fill the Rancor's belly, and make his slave watch. The thought made him belch in pleasure again, the chain clinking softly in his chubby hand. Then, he thought, he'd probably have those two droids dismantled as well. And as for the so-called "Jedi," Jabba didn't care about him. Bib was right. He was no Jedi. Mighty Jabba had nothing to fear from him. Yes, he thought, as his eyelids grew heavier and slowly began to close, tomorrow he'd kill Leia's friends, and then she could truly begin her new life as his plaything in earnest. This was just day one. And as for their deal? Mighty Jabba didn't honor agreements made with slaves. She may have once been a princess but she was nothing but his slave now. Besides, he thought foggily... deals were made to be broken. His eyes slid fully shut and he soon drifted off into a pleasant slumber to the slowing tune of the band, the fluids of his exertion crusting slowly on him and Leia. Category:Fanfiction